Big Time Gulf Shores
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: While BTR is in Gulf Shores during their first tour, Kendall and Logan have a very pleasant evening in their hotel room. I know, crappy title, but it's all I could come up with. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D First, I want to say that I am SORRY for not writing anything in so long! I've been stuck in this updating rut and I just HATED it! But, luckily, my mom and me just got back from a three-day field trip to the beach and I think that has just about knocked the writer's block right out of me! YAY! :D So, here's a fic I came up with while we were at the beach, and I REALLY hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Gulf Shores**

The guys of Big Time Rush were three weeks into their first tour ever and things were going great. Their days were filled with endless concerts, meet-and-greets, and autograph-signings. It was exhausting at times, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Their rare free time was spent exploring whatever location they were in. In just about every location they were in, James always talked them into going shopping. Sometimes they found it fun, other times it was tedious(such as the time James spent two hours trying on jeans in a designer store).

On this particular day, they were in Gulf Shores, which was in very south Alabama. Unlike most of their locations, they were allowed to spend more than one day here. They were scheduled to spend three days here. The record company was generous with letting them spend this extra time here because it was close to the beach and they gave the guys some extra time to relax and explore the area. Their first day there, they had performed a concert on the beach and one at the local community center. Both concerts were a great success, selling out at both locations. Their second day, however, was just for them. After a day of playing on the beach, hitting up the snack bar(which was Carlos' idea), and checking out the hottest local shops, they retired to their motel room for the night.

Kendall lay on the comfy bed in the room that he and his boyfriend Logan were sharing(James and Carlos were sharing the room right next to them). One of his and Logan's favorite shows was playing on the TV. They had rented a movie on Pay Per View and it was set to come on in about fifteen minutes. Logan had opted to take a quick shower to wash the day off him before the movie came on, which was what he was finishing up right now. Kendall could hear the sound of the shower running from in the nearby bathroom, and it sent a shiver down his spine to picture his beautiful Logan in the shower with the warm water cascading down his perfect body. Kendall shook the thought from his mind, not wanting to get all horny right before the movie was set to come on. Just a moment later, he heard the shower turn off and a couple minutes later, Logan stepped out wearing only his loose pair of grey pajama bottoms. His dark brown hair was damp and ruffled from vigorous towel-drying(which was a look that Kendall secretly loved for Logan). Logan made his way over to the queen-sized bed and crawled up onto the covers with his boyfriend. Kendall sat up, leaning against the headboard and he held the blankets aside invitingly for Logan, who smiled and joined him.

They sat there for several minutes in silence, just enjoying being close to one another. Logan sat snuggled into Kendall's side, resting his head on his shoulder, and Kendall had his arm draped around Logan's shoulders.

"Did you have fun today?" Kendall finally asked.

"Yep. Did you?" Logan said.

"Yeah." Kendall said, "It's so sexy to watch you walking in the ocean with the waves crashing at your feet."

Kendall glanced over and saw Logan blushing a little, which made him smile.

"You're sexy in the water, too." he said.

"And don't think I didn't notice you teasing me with that ice cream cone at the snack bar." Kendall said, poking Logan in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Oh, don't try to pretend with me. The way you kept closing your eyes and licking that thing and then giving me those sexy glances. And don't even get me started on the time you shoved the whole _vanilla_ cone in your mouth and it left all that white around your lips." Kendall explained.

"I wasn't trying to tease you." Logan simply said, "I was just really hungry."

Kendall rolled his eyes at this and turned his attention back to the TV. Another moment passed in silence before Logan spoke again.

"You know something, Kendall?" he asked.

It was an ordinary question, but Kendall detected a hint of something else in his voice. Lust?

"What?" Kendall asked back.

"I _was_ trying to tease you." Logan said, his voice a low sort of whisper, "You know why?"

Kendall was about to answer, but his voice died in his throat when he felt Logan's hand slowly venturing its way up his thigh underneath the blankets.

"Because I just love to see you get flustered...especially in front of other people when I get to see you try to hide it." Logan whispered sexily into Kendall's ear.

A shaky breath escaped Kendall's lips when Logan's hand almost reached its destination, but deliberately moved away just short of touching him _there_.

"Logan, you're such a tease." he breathed.

"You know you love it." Logan moaned into his ear.

Turning his head towards Logan, Kendall met his boyfriend's eyes and they shared a lust-filled gaze before Kendall grabbed Logan and crushed their lips together. A surprised moan escaped Logan's throat and he kissed back with passion. But just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving Logan breathless and confused. Kendall, who had gently yanked Logan away by his hair, held him just centementers away from his lips. The lust-filled look that Kendall gave him sent shivers down Logan's spine; he just loved it when Kendall was all flustered and dominant.

"I'm gonna get my revenge for you teasing me earlier." Kendall moaned.

"How?" Logan breathed, getting more excited by the second.

"Get on your back." Kendall ordered, releasing Logan's hair from his grasp.

Logan did as he was told and quickly found Kendall hovering over him. Their lips were crushed together again as Kendall took up his dominant position. A soft moan sliding from his lips, Logan reached up to tangle his fingers through Kendall's sandy-blond hair, tugging on it gently. Kendall let out a passion-filled moan and used his knee to knock Logan's legs apart, forcing himself between them. He knew Logan loved it when he was a little rough sometimes.

"Ngh, Kendall!" Logan moaned as Kendall thrust against his growing erection and moved his hot kisses to his neck.

Kendall nibbled furiously at the soft flesh of Logan's neck, leaving his mark behind for everyone to see. After leaving his mark, Kendall moved up to whisper sexily into Logan's ear.

"Mmmm, Logan...do you want it? Do you want to feel my cock inside you? Do you want to feel it stretching your hole?"

Logan shuddered at Kendall's words and arched his back towards him.

"Do you want it?" Kendall asked, thrusting hard against Logan, creating delicious friction through their pajama bottoms.

"Ngh, yes!" Logan gasped, "Please! I need you!"

"Not so fast, Logie." Kendall said, suddenly pulling away off him.

Logan's eyes shot open at the loss of friction and he looked down to see Kendall kneeling between his legs. There was a noticeable bulge in his pajama bottoms and he had the most sexy glare on his face that just sent shivers down Logan's spine right to his throbbing cock. He could tell by the look on Kendall's face that he had something amazing in mind for them...but what?

Logan watched as Kendall slid his hands down his torso to the hem of his grey long-sleeved t-shirt. He slowly pulled it up, revealing inch by inch of his sun-kissed skin. Logan fought with all he had not to reach down and palm himself as he watched Kendall disrobe in front of him. When Kendall finally pulled his shirt over his head, he dropped it to the floor, never once taking his eyes off his boyfriend laying spread out in front of him. He then slid his thumbs into the waistband of his own pajama bottoms and tantalizingly-slowly pulled them down. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as it was revealed that Kendall was not wearing anything under his pajamas. He couldn't help but reach down and touch himself at the sight of Kendall kneeling in front of him so perfect and hard as a rock.

Once Kendall had wriggled out of his pajama bottoms, he tossed them to the floor along with his discarded shirt. When he turned his attention back to Logan, he saw him moaning and palming himself through the front of his pajamas. This simply wouldn't do. Reaching out, Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" he asked his body hovering just over Logan's, not quite touching him.

Logan gasped in pleasure and squirmed in Kendall's grasp.

"Kendall, please!" he breathed, thrusting up to try and gain some much-needed friction.

"Patience, Logie." Kendall moaned, placing a gentle kiss to Logan's lips.

From there, he trailed the kisses lower over Logan's chest and down to his torso, licking along every line of his slightly-pronounced muscles. The way Logan was constantly moaning and squirming beneath him just drove Kendall crazy. Logan's heart was beating wildly in his chest, matching the throbbing heat in his groin. He wanted more than anything for Kendall to just rip his pajama bottoms off and ravish his body all night long. He was almost lost in his thoughts when he felt the amazing sensation of Kendall's hot kisses disappear. His eyes shot open and he looked down, meeting Kendall's gaze.

"Let's slow down a little; I don't wanna make you cum before I'm ready to." Kendall said.

"Kendall, please...I need you inside me so bad." Logan begged, his erection straining hard against his constricting pajama bottoms.

A sexy smile crossed Kendall's face and he released Logan's wrists from his grasp. Before Logan could react, he felt Kendall yank his pajama bottoms down, finally freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. A pleasured gasp tore from Logan's throat as the slightly-cooler air hit his overheated flesh. He barely had time to get used to the wonderful 'free' feeling before Kendall crushed their lips together again in a brief but hot kiss.

"I wanna do you from behind." Kendall moaned, "Get on your hands and knees."

Kendall moved off Logan, who quickly rolled over and eagerly got on his hands and knees. Glancing over, he saw Kendall leaning over the edge of the bed, rummaging through his bag on the floor. A moment later, he popped back up and turned to face Logan, a sneaky smile on his face.

"I have a surprise for you, Logie." he said.

"What is it?" Logan asked excitedly.

Kendall moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal the object he was holding. Upon closer inspection, Logan found that it was a brand-new bottle of lube. In cursive, pink writing on the label, it said 'Fulfill your desires...explore your fantasies'. The phrase made Logan's heart flutter and he raised his eyes to look at Kendall, who was smiling devilishly. Logan nodded, answering the question he knew was running through Kendall's mind.

Kendall scooted over so he was kneeling behind Logan. Logan heard the lid on the bottle of lube flip open and he glanced back to see Kendall squirting some of the clear substance onto his fingers. Spreading his legs a little, Logan turned his head back to face forward, greatly anticipating the fun that was to come. He gasped softly when he felt Kendall gently massage the lube around his tight opening. The lube was cool and it sent shivers up Logan's spine as Kendall teased at his opening. Kendall suddenly and unexpectedly thrust two of his fingers into Logan, eliciting a surprised moan from him.

"Do you like this, Logie?" Kendall asked, moving his fingers slowly in and out of Logan's tight hole, "Do you like for me to touch you here? You like to feel your hole being stretched, don't you?"

"Ngh, yes!" Logan gasped, pushing back against Kendall's fingers, "Please, Kendall...m-more!"

Logan's pleas were instantly answered when Kendall jammed a third finger inside him. He barely had time to adjust before Kendall scissored his fingers, hitting his sweet spot perfectly. This caused a soft cry of pleasure to escape Logan's lips and he pushed back harder onto the fingers. Kendall repeated this scissoring motion several more times to slowly stretch Logan open for what was to very soon come.

"You ready, Logie?" Kendall asked, his voice just dripping with passion.

"Y-yes!" Logan gasped, his hard cock jutting up against his abdomen.

A small whimper of loss escaped Logan's lips when Kendall withdrew his fingers, but he knew what was fixing to happen. After pulling his fingers out of Logan, Kendall wasted no time in thoroughly slicking his thick, throbbing cock. Logan spread his legs wide and angled his body slightly towards Kendall so his gaping hole was perfectly exposed to him. Kendall shuddered at this sight and he reached out to grab ahold of Logan's hips, placing the tip of his cock at his gaping hole.

"I'm gonna make you scream." he moaned before pushing in. Hard.

Pain and pleasure shot through Logan, mingling to make one incredible sensation. A grunt of pleasure escaped him, and he gripped the sheets firmly while he adjusted to the sudden large intrusion. The pain instantly lessened when Kendall reached around him and stroked his rock-hard cock gently.

"Just relax, Logie." Kendall whispered while stroking the pain away.

Logan sighed softly as he relaxed and his insides encompassed Kendall's cock like a tight but soothing liquid.

"M-move!" Logan gasped, "I need it so bad!"

Kendall didn't need to be told twice; gripping Logan's hips firmly, he eased his cock out of him before slamming it back in. A cry of pleasure tore from Logan's throat, and he arched his back, allowing Kendall to push in farther.

"Ugh, Kendall!" he groaned, "Please!"

Kendall gladly responded to his boyfriend's pleas and he thrust hard and fast into him. As Kendall's thrusts got faster, Logan felt the lube beginning to create a warming sensation that just drove him insane. It made him whimper in pleasure and thrust back hard onto Kendall's thick cock.

"Ngh, Logan!" Kendall grunted, "You're so tight!"

"Harder, Kendall! Please! Harder!" Logan whimpered.

It turned Kendall on so much to see Logan so hot and flustered and just begging for it. The feeling of Logan's tight insides clenching sporadically around his cock and hearing his moans and whimpers of need was threatening to drive him over the edge. But he wasn't ready just yet. He had one more thing he want to do to Logan before they came. Leaning forward, Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear.

"Are you close, Logie?" he asked, "Are you ready to cum? Ugh, you just love to have this thick cock up your ass, don't you? You need it...you need to feel it pounding your hole. You like to have it rough, don't you?"

Kendall's hot words of passion made Logan's head spin and his heart race.

"I'm c-close! Kendall...please...I need to cum!" Logan whimpered.

Just as Logan felt the familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach, he felt Kendall stop thrusting and pull out of him. A whimper of surprise escaped him and he was about to cry out to Kendall why he'd stopped moving, but suddenly he was roughly flipped over onto his back and pinned to the bed by Kendall's hands on his shoulders.

"Wh-what are you-" Logan gasped, but Kendall cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I want to see you when you cum." Kendall moaned.

Before Logan could say another word, he felt Kendall roughly thrust his thick cock all the way back inside him. A cry of ecstasy tore from Logan's throat and his back arched hard. Placing his hands on Logan's knees, Kendall spread his legs wide apart and continued slamming his cock repeatedly inside his boyfriend's writhing body. Logan was so close to cumming, he could almost taste it. Reaching down between them, Logan gripped his painfully-hard cock and jacked himself off roughly in time to Kendall's thrusts. That was all it took; within moments, both of them found themselves seized by the heat of their blinding orgasm. Logan's back arched so hard, it looked like it were about to snap in half as he came all over his hand and torso. The sight of his boyfriend cumming beneath him drove Kendall over the edge and he found himself crying out and releasing his white-hot cum deep inside Logan.

Their euphoric feeling finally reached its peak, then left them breathless and gasping wildly for air. Their bodies went limp and Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, their hot breath mingling between them.

"That was...so hot." Logan breathed into Kendall's ear.

"Yeah." Kendall said, nodding against his shoulder.

Several more minutes passed while they regained their stolen breath. Once they could breathe nomally again, Kendall leaned up and gently pulled his softening cock out of Logan.

"Here." Kendall said, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling a tissue out of the box and handing it to Logan.

"Thanks." Logan smiled, taking the tissue and wiping away the cum that coated his abdomen.

"I'll be right back." Kendall said, standing and walking into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. After he had taken a quick shower(not getting his hair wet; just washing the sweat and cum off him), he dried off and walked back into the main part of the room. Walking over to the bed, he noticed that Logan was laying on his side, his back facing him. He leaned over him and found that he was sound asleep. Kendall smiled at the sight of Logan laying there, his face tranquil and more beautiful than ever. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Logan's cheek and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sweet dreams, Logie." he whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
